Remnant Chronicles Volume 1: A Second Chance
by That One Otaku Guy
Summary: The Black Queen has risen to power and with the Grimm on her side has declared war on the people of Remnant. Will their guardians finally fall or will they have a second chance? Future AU featuring most of the cast alongside new original characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be my first attempt at fanfiction so hopefully it won't be too bad. Any comments and/ or criticism would be much appreciated, thanks! RWBY for life! The picture used for the cover is a character I made on Blade &Soul. This is pretty much how I envisioned my Original Character to look, aside from his attire and weapon.**

 **RWBY is owned by the late, great Monty Oum and the people from Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

(Chapter 1)

Yelling. Crying. Everything burning and crumbling down. The sense of fear and desperation flowing through the atmosphere. Destruction. Yes, the Grimm has finally found the small village hidden in the outskirts of Vale and they were merciless. Death and chaos spread like wildfire all throughout the village as the Grimm slaughtered the innocent. Makeshift molotov cocktails and weapons were forged hastily but that didn't stop the onslaught. Now the village is burning.

A small orphanage where a group of children resided burned near the middle of the village, the sounds of crying children were heard all over. Everyone has abandoned these poor children and now they had two choices; die within the collapsing, burning house or die by the hands of Grimm. In the middle of all this were two children. Two very young children who were leading the others to their secret base they had built underneath the orphanage. This base included a tunnel they had found that led outside. They tried to lead everyone they could but alas, before they could enter themselves, the house finally gave way down onto them. "Watch out!" the boy had shouted as he dove and tackled his friend out of the way of the more massive debris and then .. everything faded .. into darkness.

A hero with a shining silver sword and white-plated armor walked about with a group of people following behind him. They have just finished a skirmish, eliminating many Grimm along the way. They were currently on their way back to their base of operations when they saw crying children running towards them. One of them grabbed the man's arm and desperately asked for them to help the village. Without a second thought, the man quickly told the children the fastest path back to their haven they call Beacon then looked back at his comrades, gave them a nod and charged towards the now Grimm infested village.

It didn't take long for them to reach the village, but by the time they got there, it was all too late. Embers of fallen houses remained, bodies of the victims everywhere, and the creatures of Grimm roamed about, looking for any survivors and claiming the spot as their own. A pain-filled "No..." was heard among the group, a woman with a red hood and silver eyes uttered that one, sorrowful word. "They'll pay for this," an enraged blonde with lilac eyes turning red hotly spewed. The man with the shining sword gripped the handle tighter, the silver blade shined brighter as he took in the aweful sight. He pulled out his sword's sheath and transformed it into a white kite shield with two golden crescent-shaped emblems that arc'd in the center. "Wipe them out," was all he said with pain and anger before they all charged into the village, adamant to kill off every single Grimm in sight.

Little time passed before these valiant warriors to dispatch the horrendous creatures of Grimm. They all stood around the area, scanning the scene once more. Though the battle was victorious, they only felt despair for the fallen town. All they felt was despair. Despair .. and regret. They should've been here sooner. They could have saved this town. The man with the shining sword and white-plated armor looked all around until his eyes rested upon an arm sticking out of some debris near the center of the village. Sadness visible in his eyes as the woman with the red hood placed a hand on his shoulder. A man in green stepped beside him with a frown on his face, "there is nothing more we can do. All that is left is to pay our respects to the fallen and hope they are now in a better place."

The man with the shining sword sighed sorrowfully as he started to turn away, but then .. he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Movement. From the hand of what he assumed was a young male. His eyes widened with hope as he dashed towards the debris and started desperately lifting and throwing the heavy debris to the side. The rest of the group took notice and reacted immediately to aid him. "What's going on?" The fiery woman with the blonde hair asked, "We may have survivors!" The man with the shining sword replied. After a couple of moments, they finally cleared the debris and saw a boy with silver hair laying there, a long nasty cut ran down diagonally from the right side of his forehead all the way down to his left cheek, and in his arm was a girl with darkish skin curled up against his chest. They looked no more than ten years of age. The man with the shining sword quickly checked for their pulses and was elated with relief and joy, "they're alive!" he exclaimed. He sensed a small flow of aura between the two children. Determined to save them, he lifted both of them up and motioned to his group that they needed to leave immediately. They all hastily gathered whatever they had with them and left the ruined village towarss their small headquarters. "Don't give up, we'll save you," whispered the man with the shining silver sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! I hope this is better than the last.**

 **Again: RWBY is owned by the late, great Monty Oum and the Rooster Teeth team.**

* * *

The silver-haired boy began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling as everything slowly blurred into focus. Dazed and confused as to where he is, he tried to sit up only to feel sharp pangs of pain all over his body. He proceeded to sit up with much difficulty, then looked down at his body. He was bandaged all over, a sling on his right arm securely strapped onto him. He scanned the unfamiliar, small room, looking for any signs as to where he might be. He noticed the door on the far side of the room started to open. His entire focus quickly shifted to the door, anxiously waiting for whoever was entering the room. A rabbit-faunus woman stepped in and was clearly surprised to see the young boy sitting up. "My, you're finally awake," she said with a sweet, gentle, accented voice.

The boy apprehensively began to back away further into bed as the woman started to move closer. The faunus woman sat on a stool beside the bed and gently placed her hand on the boy's lap, attempting to comfort the him. To her relief, she felt the boy's tension slowly dissipate as his body began to relax and his gaze gradually turned from worry to just plain curiosity. "Where...?" was all he could mutter with a strained, hoarse voice. "Oh! you're in Beacon. Our secret safe haven away from the Grimm," she explained with a gentle smile. The boy slowly shook his head. "Ahh, you mean her," the faunus woman said as she comprehended where his worries truly were, a smile still present on her face. "She's right next door and she is doing quite well," she assured him, "you did a great job protecting her." Relief washed over the face of the boy and gave the woman a nod and a small smile to express his gratitude. The faunus woman smiled to herself as she now saw the young lad's caring nature.

She stood up and placed a hand on his small shoulder, informing him that she was there to clean him up and change the bandages. He just nodded and let the woman perform her duties, wincing in pain here and there a bit as she continued. She was quick and efficient, it didn't take her too long to finish up, "Well that should be good for now." She reviewed her work and gave a nod of satisfaction before she put a hand on her mouth in realization, "my, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Velvet Scarlatina. I am the designated medic in this place but I am also a huntress." She giggled slightly as she noticed the boy's eyes grow larger in awe. "You've been asleep and recovering for a week so I understand if it is difficult for you to speak so don't force yourself, okay?" She looked down at him with the same gentle smile that graced her face when she first entered the room. The boy only nodded in agreement. "Well I must take my leave now. I'll check on you later again, please try not to move so much. You need to rest your body as much as possible. Oh! I'll need to inform him as well. Mmyes, there's someone who wants to meet you as soon as possible." With that, she gave the boy one more look to make sure everything is well then left the room, leaving the boy to wonder who wanted to meet him.

It took no longer than a few minutes before the knob on the door started to turn. In came a man with a black hoodie, white armor chest and shoulder plates present with the attire. He had vibrant blonde hair and piercing yet gentle blue eyes. A sheathed sword on his left hip, the sheath had the same shade of white as his armor plates with gold accenting the sides. He quickly situated himself on the same stool that Velvet sat on earlier and looked at the boy who stared at him in return, curiosity swimming in his eyes. "Hey there buddy, how are you feeling?" He finally asked to which the boy only replied by looking down at his bandaged up body and his broken arm. "Right... well anyway, my name is Jaune Arc!" The boy kept eyeing him suspiciously, "y'know .. short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it," the man named Jaune continued. The boy finally spoke, "D-do they?" Jaune flinched a bit with an audible "geh" sound before hanging his head down with a heavy sigh, "I'm working on it, kid."

"Sylar," the boy uttered before clearing his throat, "my name is Sylar. Sylar Marks." Jaune lifted his head, a toothy grin on his face. "Well nice to meet you Sylar!"

"Are you a huntsman too? You seem really..." Sylar trailed off, thinking hard as to why this man was so familiar. "Yes, yes I am! And you might be destined to be one too."

"Huh?"

"You seemed to have unlocked your aura and in turn, unlocked that little girl's aura as well," Jaune started, "what is aura?" Sylar cocked his head slightly to the side in confusion. "Aura, it is a manifestation of our soul. It is what projects us and gives us the power to fight the creatures of Grimm. Aura is our light in this world's darkness. I noticed that you somehow unlocked yours when I saved you in that town. That's probably how you two survived." Jaune explained, seriousness now lacing his voice.

The boy closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes with a determined look, "then .. then I'll become a huntsman."

"It's not that easy kiddo. You'll be subjected to a harsh, violent life. You'll endure many hardships and heartbreaks," Jaune explained carefully, "deciding to be a huntsman is a very big decision."

"If its a way for me to help people, then I want to do it. I want to save people just like how you saved us. I want to protect the things I care about the most!" The boy's eyes did not waver as he replied with passion. Jaune, with a slight smile, asked the boy one more time knowing what the boy's answer is going to be, "are you sure? You could always be something else. Like a farmer or something."

"I want to become a huntsman," Sylar said with finality.

Jaune gave him a grin and a nod, accepting the boy's resolve when the door opened yet again. "Hello~," greeted a blonde bombshell with gorgeous lilac eyes. She was followed by a slightly smaller, petite woman with a red hood and vibrant silver eyes. "Oh hey Yang! Ruby! Come meet our new member, this little guy says he wants to become a huntsman," Jaune beckoned. In a flash, the woman with silver eyes was by the bedside, taking a good look at the boy. "Oh..my..gosh. He's so cute! Hi! I'm Ruby Rose but you can just call me.. uhm.. well Ruby," she beamed then motioned towards the blonde woman, "oh and that's my big sister Yang." Yang rested a hand on her sister's shoulder as she leaned in on Sylar and whistled as she took a good look at the boy as well, "we've definitely got a future lady-killer right here," Yang said with a teasing look, causing the boy to finally look down as his face heated up. Yang smirked before continuing, "I'm Yang Xiao Long, got a name hotshot?"

"S..Sylar Marks," the boy replied meekly. "D'awh he's so adorable!" Ruby exclaimed before Jaune finally decided to save the boy from further embarrassment, "ladies please. He needs to get some rest. He'll need it for when his training starts." Sylar perked up at this, determination refilling his eyes, "when do I start?" Jaune chuckled a bit, "easy there young Sylar, you'll need to fully recover first, which shouldn't take too long given that your aura has been healing you rapidly. Give it about a week or so and then we can start your path to becoming a huntsman!"

"I call dibs on training him first," Yang proclaimed. "Awh, but I wanted to..." Ruby began before Yang cut her off with a laugh, "you snooze you lose my dear baby sister! I'll definitely leave my mark on his training." Ruby groaned at this while an audible facepalm came from Jaune. "Well? You okay with Yang being your teacher?" Jaune asked. The boy finally looked back up at the ladies and nodded, "I don't mind. She's really pretty too," replied the boy. Yang laughed heartily at that, "oh I like this kid! We're definitely going to start your training with a yang!" This earned another groan from Ruby and Jaune shaking his head in shame.

"Guess I'll be training the young lady," Jaune stated, earning a surprised look from Sylar. "Yep, she has decided to become a huntress too. I talked to her the other day, she wasn't as badly injured as you were," he explained before finally standing up, "we should really let him rest," he notified the ladies then looked back at the boy and gave him a reassuring smile. "Alright. Well see you around kid, look forward to training with me," Yang said with a wink. Ruby gave small wave at the boy, "See you later! Get well soon!"

With that, all three of them left the room, leaving Sylar to process everything that has happened. In about a week, he is going to start his road to becoming a huntsman. He laid back down and closed his eyes and let sleep gradually take him while fantasizing what it was like to be a heroic hunter of justice, vanquisher of evil and Grimm.


End file.
